onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Smoker
| jva= Ginzo Matsuo (Episodes 48-79); Mahito Oba (Episodes 94+)| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Commodore Smoker (スモーカー准将, Sumōkā Junshō) has the very distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once, as well as having many cigars on hand strapped to his jacket. He is named "Chaser" in the 4Kids dub. Personality Smoker is a tough Marine, who, when first was introduced, was trying to track down Luffy in Loguetown. Unlike many other Marines in One Piece, Smoker does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his own brand of Justice, which he later preaches to Tashigi about. Smoker's view on justice also allows the Straw Hats to remain free even being pirates during the Arabasta arc, warning Luffy that as a Marine, next time, he will have to try and capture him. Smoker also didn't like taking credit in Arabasta for the Straw Hats work in defeating Sir Crocodile. Despite his stern, businesslike manner, he does seem to have a soft side. In Loguetown, when a child spills ice-cream on his trousers, he takes it in good part, even buying her a new cone. He also shows respect and even kindness to his subordinate, Tashigi, as well as letting Luffy go after Zoro was ordered to save Smoker from drowning. He seems to know Aokiji though the nature of the relationship of the two men is unknown. He seems to be a close, personal friend of Hina. It seems Smoker doesn't like people who make too much noise around him, as he claims that it 'breaks his flow'. One Piece Anime - Episode 49, Smoker and loud noises Abilities and Powers Smoker has eaten the Moku Moku no Mi, Devil Fruit. (モクモクの実 , Smoke Smoke/Plume Plume fruit. "Mokumoku" is a phenomime conveying the image of billowing smoke, much as "whoosh" might represent wind in English. It can be a play on "sumoku," the Japanese pronunciation of "smoke.") The Fruit allows him to control any smoke around him; he can also change part or all of his body into smoke at will, like other Logia-type Devil fruit powers. He can also manipulate the smoke to make it soft or hard, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. At this point he doesn't appear to have any exploitable weakness, like Sir Crocodile, due to his ability to be intangible. However, as he has not trained his power to the extent of Crocodile or Eneru, he is not always in a perpetual state of smoke, and thus he can be harmed if he is caught off guard, such as when he and Ace were unintentionally beaten (for a few seconds) by Luffy in their second encounter. Although this may have been for pure humor since it was more comedy than anything. Another weakness was hinted at during the Lougetown Arc in that he dares not use his power during a strong wind or storm, for fear that he may be blown away. Weapons He also wields a large jutte tipped with Seastone, a material that affects Devil Fruit users in a similar way to the sea (a person who consumes Devil Fruits becomes weak and unable to move his or her body in the water, and Seastone is, in Smoker's own words, "a solidified form of the sea"), which he uses to subdue criminal Devil Fruit users. His thick clothes are what allows him to carry around his seastone-tipped weapon, along with the fact that he hangs it off his back so that the tip never comes in contact with him. History Past Story Very little has been said about Smoker's past, what is known is that he joined the Marines at the same time as Hina. However, it appears that Hina has had to help Smoker before in situations where he was almost kicked out of the marines. He also saw Gold Roger(Gol D. Roger) get executed, and thats how he knew that he smiled at his death penalty. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.27 - Chapter 248, Fan question: What are the profiles of Smoker and Hina? Present Story Smoker chased Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates across the Grand Line, after Luffy escaped from him in Loguetown. While trying to capture Luffy, they got into a small duel, where Luffy was clearly at a disadvantage. The only reason Luffy and the crew were able to get away is because of the mysterious "Revolutionary," Dragon, who appeared to cause a freak storm, and warned Smoker not to interfere with Luffy's destiny of becoming the Pirate King. Nevertheless, he set out after Luffy (along with his subordinate, Tashigi), abandoning his post in Loguetown. From witnessing Luffy's near-execution at the hands of Buggy the Clown, he believes there is something special about him, since he was smiling and seemed happy (just as Gold Roger did) even though he was about to die. Because he is convinced of Luffy's uniqueness, Smoker is determined to see that the "Straw-Hat Pirate" faces justice. Smoker tracked Luffy all the way to Arabasta, where he met the second pirate to ever escape his clutches: Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's older brother. He met Ace in a small cafe in Nanohana. Ace has the Mera Mera no Mi logia type Devil Fruit, and when matched against Smoker's smoke abilities, the two men fought to a draw. Smoker now seems to bear a grudge against them both for being the only pirates he could not capture after they faced him. After the Arabasta arc, and the fall of Baroque Works, the Marines officially declared Smoker as the one who defeated Sir Crocodile, one of the Shichibukai. This was done to cover up the fact that Crocodile was, in fact, defeated by a pirate. Smoker, however, angrily and in not so polite terms, refused both the medals and promotions the Marines offered him and Tashigi. He even openly admitted that it was Luffy and his crew that truly defeated Crocodile and Baroque Works, but they refused to listen to him. He later gave Admiral Aokiji a message for Luffy, which Aokiji forgot until after he had beaten Luffy. Aokiji claims that Smoker's message was too stupid to tell (Luffy wouldn't have heard it anyway as he was frozen at the time), but the actual message has yet to be heard. Current Events (Spoilers) Most recently he was seen on an island in the Grand Line, where he told Tashigi that, in order to continue on, they needed rank; both him and Tashigi have gotten promoted since they were last seen. He then went on to say that he was going to go to the New World to defeat the Straw Hat Pirates. Also, on his chest is now a scar, that wasn't there during the Alabasta Arc. Major Battles *Vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Vs. Buggy Pirates *Vs. Portgas D. Ace Anime Only *Vs. Galley Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids version of the anime, Smoker's cigars are removed, and smoke comes out of his mouth due to the power of the Smoke-Smoke Fruit. Because of this, he is renamed 'Chaser'. However, Smoker in the English video game has his cigars strapped to his coat, despite the previous editing of cigars. Merchandise Smoker has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. Trivia *In the Japanese anime, Smoker was originally voiced by Ginzo Matsuo. However, Matsuo died on 25 August 2001 of an acute subarachnoid hemorrhage. Subsequently, Mahito Oba (the voice of the Narrator) took over the role of Smoker, beginning with episode 94. *In Japanese Fan Polls, Smoker is currently the 14th most popular character. *His birthday is March 14th, a Japanese holiday called White Day (coinciding with his smoke powers, and "white" theme to his attack names). Related Articles *Tashigi References External Links Smoker Smoker Smoker Smoker Category:Male Category:Human